XMen: Evolution: R3: M3R3D
by FenrisWulf3
Summary: An accounting of Allice Wulf and Chloe Leone's experiences with the X Men, the Brotherhood, and their other associated mutants; their struggle through life and against society's scrutiny.
1. The Introductions

It's been a long time since it happened. So long, in fact, that I find it very difficult to remember _how_ it even happened. All I can remember is that I was at home and then… The day my parents were killed was the day I first used my "special abilities". I've been told it's a gift, but I believe it one that needs re-gifting. My mother was nice, I assume, because she worked within a network of people to help mutants like me. She strongly supported mutant rights, I've heard, and she didn't even know I was one until— Um, excuse me for a moment… That's better. Ahem, okay—My dad had worked for an organization somewhere out-of-country, and maybe even sometimes out-of-planet, if that makes any sense. It was called S.H.E.I.L.D.; Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division— or was it Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate? Maybe Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I forget. Anyway, on New Years, some ex-agents were, shall we say, intoxicated, and they came in and just killed them both, then and there. They apparently had disagreed with my parent's support of mutants. Me being their child may be the worst thing that had happened to them. In my terror, I used my abilities by accident, which had to have triggered their pull of the trigger. I know I shouldn't make puns about it. I just need a way to distract myself from the horrible truth that _I_ caused it.

Lucky for me, a man I didn't know took pity on me and swept me under his cape, rather than taking me under his wing. He said his name was Erik, and that he, too, was a mutant. He said that he could take me to America, and that I could stay with he and his children for a while. At first, I referred to my new home as Bayville, Noul Carne de Porc, because I didn't realize that it was called _New York_. This Erik guy said to call him Magneto. People obviously didn't accept us mutants, well, the people that actually _knew_ about us. We were mostly a secret. This time around, it's different, but I'll explain when we get there. It's just that, well, there are so many more secrets haunting us… most of them not even ours.

Chloe Rene Leone. She's my "first and foremost" friend. I was introduced to her at about age eight.

We aren't the only mutants, obviously. Chloe's parents had died in a fire caused by those same ex-agents that killed mine; they were hunting specific affiliations down. When a great, kind, generous couple adopted Chloe, she accidentally sent them to a hospital. They eventually died in that same hospital, due to brain damage caused by Chloe's uncontrollable mutant powers. She went to France two weeks ago, and just came back yesterday. It was a visit home to clear the mind, as she put it.

We're currently in High School. Usually, our powers are under control. Since we can't be revealed, as you have seen, we all put on costumes and use codenames when our abilities are required.

Chloe goes by Matrix: a substance, situation, environment in which something has its origin, takes form, or is enclosed. She is an amazing telepath, and thus caused her adopted parents' deaths with telekinetic blasts. Still she feels the pain of loss and of causing the tragedy. Her most intriguing ability is the second and last one: being able to cause objects to react to her as if they were a different matter type. For example, she could sit on air as if it were a solid; drink a clock as if it were a liquid; breathe a lamppost as if it were a gas!

Chloe is also a total tomboy. I may as well warn you about a crush she has on a particular mutant—that is a _huge_ first for her. Magneto had introduced the two and she immediately fell head over heels for him. It's cute, really.

We help each other train. I, after years and years of being around her, have grown completely immune to her telekinetic blasts, so if her powers go berserk, I'm there.

My name is Allice Wulf—codename, Shadowulf. I can morph, control, and manipulate shadows to my bidding, as well as use them as portals to one another.

Bayville is all right, I suppose. There are two major known groups of mutants here (well, known to the rest of us, anyway). The X-Men, who we are sort of associates with because of Charles, and the Brotherhood, who we are _actual _friends with, disapprovingly.

Matrix usually hangs out with Remy LeBeau, a.k.a. Gambit (hint, hint), but I am _always_ crashing with the Brotherhood. Their house is a mess, yes, but I work with what I have. I mean, Pietro Maximoff, a.k.a. Quicksilver, has been my friend for just as long, if not longer, than Chloe. I can't simply _abandon_ him in that dump. If I had the opportunity and a better place to stay, I still wouldn't.


	2. Wreaking Havoc

"Get up, get up, get up! C'mon, lazy, let's _go_! We gotta get a move on if we wanna catch Chloe and her boyfriend. _Five minutes_!" Pietro woke me up in such a kind, gentle manner.

"He's _not_ her boyfriend." I always corrected him, even then. We both thought, though, that those two would eventually, or secretly were, already together.

Pietro has always been impatient like that. I got used to it soon after I had first met him, but it still annoyed everyone else. It's not _his_ fault he's used to moving fast all the time. He has super speed, after all!

That day we were planning to do something huge with Chloe and Remy. We had to meet them at the mall, first, but not to shop—to plot.

Our favorite pass time, if you haven't guessed by now, is wreaking havoc. This time, we planned on doing something new—something we had never pulled before: robbing a bank. Finally, something more hardcore than the Brotherhood's petty crimes and little infractions. It was one step closer to being criminal masterminds, and three steps closer to getting Chloe that new phone!

We could never pull it of in Bayville, with the X-Men around and all. Gambit arranged a quick train ride to a "country-side" town that wouldn't pull much attention. There were only the four of us, but we could probably get a good $20,000 between us. Better than what we had at that moment, at least. Little did we know where it would lead us later—and not even because it was a crime.

Gambit and Chloe will probably use theirs for gambling money, while Pietro and I will end up having to use our shares to pay for those twelve loaves of bread it takes to feed Blob every day.

"'Kay guys. The bank is closed but the security is obviously gonna be tight." Chloe was giving us her analysis.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a problem… They somehow managed to not only get laser trip wires, sensors, security cameras, and code locks; they have _computer-controlled_ _robots_. How does that even _work_?" Gambit had done a security exam a few hours ago—as in at two in the morning.

"Sounds like a challenge. Now hurry up! Blob's a huge, fat, morbidly obese pork, and we _have_ to feed him!" Pietro is a very sincere, kind person, isn't he?

"Okay, but we need to be cautious and qui—" I immediately heard Chloe cheering because Gambit had blown up some security cameras with cards. What a show-off. Probably only doing it because Chloe, but you know, whatever. So much caution.

"Careful! Don't open that door. There's going to be an alarm, idiot," I said as Pietro started beating on the front door of the bank. "Matrix, come in with me."

"Got it," Chloe said, grinning mischievously.

I sunk into Pietro's shadow (because his is so much larger that everyone else's) and came up out of a shadow on the other side of the door. Chloe walked through the door as if it were made of air. We turned around and I opened the door, then Chloe opened it. Gambit casually strolled in, winking at Chloe. Then, Pietro, ever so cautious, bolted inside, almost setting off some laser trip wires.

I grabbed the back of his shirt, and he skidded to a halt. He made a funny noise like he was choking because of his collar restraining him, and I felt slight pleasure at this, for some reason.

I looked around for a fire extinguisher and, after a bit of a search (they would definitely die in this bank if there was a fire), found a CO2 fire extinguisher. I threw it over to Chloe, who sprayed it around the room from her spot by a reception counter. The high concentration of carbon dioxide revealed the laser trip wires, which covered the floor and walls, along with the sensors along the edges of both. We couldn't leave our tiny area by the door without setting them off.

"I'll float you across, Gambit," Chloe said, either to help solve the issue, or to just have her hands on Gambit. Cute, or creepy?

I sighed. _This is how it goes with everything_… I thought.

"C'mon, Quicksilver. Let's go straight into the vault in the back. Matrix, come in, too, but grab Gambit's share for him while he stays outside and keep san eye out for any trouble. Okay? Okay." I usually did all the planning, since Pietro's so impatient and Chloe is, well, Chloe.

"Whatever," Pietro said, acting extremely casual about a bank heist. He grabbed my hand, and I shadow-ported us into the vault, after Chloe quickly checked the interior for traps.

"Whoa." Pietro and I were in complete awe at the sight of so much money. I felt inclined to take more than I'd originally planned, but it still didn't belong to me, and it was bad enough that we took any at all.

"Dude, you can let go of her hand," Chloe said, trying to make our "friendship" seem more than it was. She just liked messing with us. Once, at school—actually, I'll save that story. There's a bank to rob. Let's just say that people kept calling us Pallice for a week.

"Oh, shut up, Chl—um, Matrix," Pietro said, almost slipping up on the name-thing. He always got really flustered when we made fun of him for anything. Well, _if _it caught him off guard. Otherwise, he tried to play it cool. _Tried_.

"Done!" Chloe shouted as soon as we stepped out of the vault.

"I took out the security system that alerts the police. Ya know, in case Quicksilver here slipped up…" Gambit shoved Pietro into a trip wire for fun. Just then, five of those stupid, illogical defense robots came out and surrounded us.

"This ought to be fun!" Chloe and Gambit looked ecstatic, and clearly were both thinking the same thing.

"Matrix, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, referring to the combos we've been practicing. Really, with _our_ moves, we need a video game.

"Lez do et!" She absolutely loved this. If you're wondering about the "lez" and "et", well, she just enjoys mixing letters around. Endearing character trait.

Chloe and I stood side by side. Combining a painfully powerful shadow blast with her even more amazingly powerful telekinesis was _bad_ news for those droids. Parts flew out in every direction, and Pietro barely dodged a robot claw arm. _3/5_.

Pietro ran circles around one of them, literally. Miniature tornado, anyone? _4/5_.

Remy did what Gambit does—blew them up. _5/5_. Area clear!

Out here in the real world, there aren't any mansion walls to protect us, and there aren't any well-controlled computers to train us. No tutorial fights for us. We _have_ to be good at what we do, and we most certainly are.


	3. School?

Once our fun was all over, Gambit had to leave and stay at a motel for the night. Chloe went with him for company, but not in the awkward way you may think I'm suggesting. It was kind of cute that she didn't want to leave him alone, I suppose.

The sad part about being done with our "little shenanigan" was that we had to wake up and go to *dun dun duuun* _high school_.

Chloe woke up and met the guys and me over at the corner of Main Street and Freedom Road. I still look back and think about how ironic it is that Freedom Road is a dead end. That irony means more to me than it should at this point.

Chloe was wearing her usual outfit, nothing special, like the rest of us [see character pictures if and when posted]. We didn't exactly dress for success, but suits and ties don't suit us. Speaking of our success rates, we rarely even showed up to school. If we showed up three or four times a week, it meant we had nothing else to do, and that was good for the teachers. The principal realized we were failures, so didn't care whether or not we really showed up.

"So, why'd you and Pietro sneak out last night? Or, uh, this morning," Toad asked, surprising me that he'd actually paid enough attention to have noticed.

I'd always mildly severely disliked Toad and his horrible odor. He only showered, what, once a month?

"_Can it_, Toad!" Pietro got into defensive mode, but clearly his stockade of good comebacks was depleted from the last argument, which had taken place the whole way over there. We were only walking that day because Lance kind of had a minor malfunction with his engine, no thanks to Toad. _That_ went over well.

"Todd, before confronting us on a situation you know nothing about, look around to make sure that there are no trash cans we could fit you in," I remarked, motioning towards a dumpster across the street.

"Well, it's suspicious!" Toad responded stubbornly. "That was the sixth time in the past two weeks, man! Something's up."

"Yeah, heh, are you guys _going out_…somewhere?" Blob asked, stopping to think in the middle. He was so incredibly incompetent that he couldn't even try to annoy us without sounding preposterously dumb.

I take a lot of time to stop and insult people, because people simply are just stupid. It may be partly because I have to stay with them that I loath them, but really, come on; they're not exactly the smartest mutants in the Brotherhood, or they'd have beaten the X-Dorks already!

"Guys, shut up already. It's not your business if those two—," Lance cut off the rest of that when I picked up a stick. Sticks quickly become threatening when you can shadow them into knives or other stabbing utensils.

I then proceeded to punch Pietro in the arm and say that I was way too good for him and that he wished. I absolutely _hate_ it when people try making things seem more than they are. Is it not one of the most annoying things?

Pietro yelped in surprise/ disapproval about the punching-of-his-arm thing, then stepped another meter away from me just to lower the possibilities of me hitting him again.

We all continued on to school quietly.

Upon our arrival at the school, we were attacked by ninja mutants who wanted to use us for experiments to rid themselves of their abilities…is what I severely wished I could say. Really, school is the most boing, uneventful thing ever created. What _actually_ happened: we walked through the door, got our stuff, and headed to class.

I'll skip ahead and tell you two nice little stories from the only two classes that were somewhat eventful (in no particular order).

**Story 1: Chemistry!**

Mr. Hank McCoy is a pretty cool guy, I guess. He was definitely one of the best teachers ever, because I could actually _stand_ him! Chemistry was actually _fun_, which is extremely surprising. Now, I love knowing things, and education is great (I hate idiots, remember?), but usually class was super boring, redundant, and, well, simply not informal. We got to explode things in there, though. There's only one thing I liked more about that class than the exploding, and that was that Mr. McCoy being mutant, like us, completely understood us, and even helped us out with any issues we were having with our abilities, Brotherhood or not. Professor Xavier was (and is) kind to Chloe and I, along with all mutants, too, actually, but that's not the point. Xavier still saw Chloe and I as potential X-Men, if he could convince us that it'd be better. We were still, apparently, "changeable".

"Class!" Mr. McCoy said, settling down the out of order class. We had too many jokers in our class… partly because we had _us_ in our class.

Pietro didn't want to work on the assignment, and neither did Chloe, but I gave them a reason to want to.

"The chemical he's trying to have us make is an _explosive _chemical compound," I told them.

"Well, in that case," Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Hey, pass me that… that green thing," I requested. Chloe passed it to me and we quickly got to work. Pietro kinda poked his head around and did what we were doing to make his.

After about forty-five minutes of class time, we had finished our whole "explosive compounds, chemical reactions, blah, blah, blah". The bell rang, indicating the end of that class period, and the completion of our projects.

"Dude, I got an idea. Shadow-port our explosive things outta here and into the lockers! We can totally explode stuff. They'll never be able to catch us sneaking them out if we technically don't sneak them out!" Chloe said to me excitedly.

"Um, I'm not sure that that made sense, but alright," I said, shadow-porting them when no one was looking. They were all too busy picking up their stuff and leaving to pay attention to us in the back.

As we left the room, we talked our plan over. Pietro was to take his little explosive chemical into the guys' bathroom in the main hallway, and we were taking ours into the girls' right next to it. Pietro could quickly light his with my spare lighter (we burn things a lot) and run out, and Chloe and I could use ours (again, burning things is a hobby) to light them up and shadow-port out.

Once in the bathroom, Chloe and I looked around for the perfect places to put the explosive compounds.

"Hey, Chloe. Try over here," I said, ducking under the row of sinks and applying the chemical along a thin pipe.

Chloe joined me shortly ad did the same. We both got out our lighters and started a countdown once Chloe established a telepathic link.

"We have about less than seconds to leave once it's lit," I thought to them. "Ready? Three…"

"Two…" Chloe continued.

"One!" Pietro finished, all of us lighting the chemicals and getting out of the bathrooms as quickly as possible.

We barely got out; it appeared, since a bit of demolished sink dust came with Chloe and I in my shadow-porting, that we were close on time.

**Story 2: Math-Related Cla—Wait, no! Math is **_**not **_**an interesting class!**

**Actual Story 2: Gym/ Track and Field Practice Day**

We (as in Chloe, Pietro, and I) were standing behind the bleachers in the gymnasium, just fooling around—you know, stupid stuff: tying an entire row's shoes together, putting small animals in wallets, and, in my case, stealing belts off of people with loose pants. Track and field practice day: mixing everyone together to practice running in circles to hold the school's little dignity on our shoulders.

Pietro seemed to actually be enjoying himself. I did have one question, though: where were the frogs for these wallets even coming from?

The coach yelled commands at all of us. Basically, the conversation consisted of shouts about our incompetence and athletic ability deficiencies. We were told to practice our field events, and then run ten laps around the school. The _jocks_ were using the actual track for some ridiculous sport fitness thing.

" Okay, delinquents! Give me ten laps around the school!" the coach barked.

"Well, If I go _slow_ for you guys, it'll take about ten seconds," Pietro commented cockily as Chloe and I sighed in defeat.

"No cheating! I don't want any of you _walking_ and/or only doing _half _the laps. This is for _your_ benefit, so if I have to, I'll _make_ you take advantage of this opportunity to better your pitiful selves! These are the pedometers you'll have on you to make sure you have to actually do all the laps. Don't even t_hink_ about trying to shake them for steps, because that's a lot of steps. You'd at least get an arm work-out," the coach yelled, particularly directing it towards a group of annoying, think-headed, self-absorbed, artificial-nosed girls.

"Well, I think the coach would get a _bit_ suspicious if you were done in ten seconds and had a blown-up pedometer," I said, getting on Pietro's nerves.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm more talented than all of you guys!" he said after taking a second to restrain himself from hitting me.

"Well, it's not my fault if I'm a teensy bit sarcastic!" I said, mimicking his mimicking of my saying of the word _well_.

"Well, I think we should get going," Chloe said, pulling us outside near the wall of the school.

After only a few minutes of running, Chloe was bored out of her mind. Of course, that meant wanting to stop and sit, which she wasn't allowed to do.

"Allice! Please carry me! I feel like…like a workhorse carrying a hippo through a desert made of, um, quicksand," Chloe complained.

"Guys, I can't run like this! It's way too slow-paced for me, this is ridiculous," Pietro _also_ complained.

"Bro, I can't take any more of all this complaining!" I complained. "Chloe, you poor diseased child. Why not just make it _look_ like you're running? A bit of floating never caused death by fire."

I would carry her if necessary, she's my best mutate-ee. But, sadly for her, that wasn't necessary. Well, it wasn't necessary, along with the fact that the coaches would've never allowed it.

"Well, look what we have here," Scott said as he and his friends caught up to us.

"Oh, great, the police. I wonder, are you here to come take away our freedom and dignity, or our cash and pants?" Pietro responded.

You see, a while before then Tolansky was taking people's wallets. Of course, that's bad, so Kurt teleported them from Toad's pocket, accidentally resulting in the removal of Toad's pants. We arrived just in time for the show… Pietro had immediately put his hand over my eyes, and mine went over Chloe's, and her hands over Lance's eyes, so on so on. It was a very unpleasant sight, as you can imagine.

"Hello Allice, Chloe," Jean Grey greeted us, polite as ever. She still, like the professor, thought that we'd change just because we have _occasionally _shown our good sides.

""Sup, Pietro?" Evan asked. That's an innocent enough question, but the hatred in his voice was evident. I could feel it boring into even me.

"How are you guys?" Chloe asked laconically.

I took note that Chloe had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was busy in a telepathic conversation with one of our buddies…such as, say, Remy? Plotting our next excursion, I supposed. I thought about how it was probably something less exciting then the previous crime he put us up to,

I decided to separate Pietro and Evan by jogging backwards between them. I looked at Pietro—it was kind of a glare—hoping that he'd calm his buns about the whole nemesis thing and let Chloe and I roll with it.

So, basically, they were yelling insults over my shoulder.

Kurt pulled Evan back some, and _he_ chilled out, unlike somebody else we know…

"Um, what're you guys up to?" Kurt asked, trying to fill the awkward void.

"Laps," Chloe responded shortly.

All I thought then was "gotta keep 'em separated". Pietro still looked like he wanted to punch someone, and that someone was Evan.

"Uh, you and Allice doin' anything after school? You could come train in the Danger Room," Scott offered as Jean looked at him expectantly. Apparently, the Professor had a talk with them about pulling us over. He saw right through our flesh and stuff into our minds, and he thought we could change…

"Yeah, they are busy, actually!" Pietro quickly threw that line out to try to end the conversation and keep us out of their "dirty ape hands", as he put it.

I shoved his head back from the spot he had poked it up over my shoulder.

"Oh, there's a party at Duncan's tonight, if you want to come as my guests. You can bring your little team, too, if you'd like," Jean mentioned. She was _seriously_ extending the olive branch _that_ far?

Apparently, her friends were thinking the same thing as I was. Their faces said it all.

"Why would _anyone_ go to that dirty scumbag's—" Pietro said, getting cut off by me, because I shoved my hand over his mouth.

"Why, we'd love to attend! Good day, Jean. See you at, um…"

"Seven," Jean said, happily surprised that her olive branch had hit me upside the face.

"Alright," I finished. "See you at…seven."

I really felt like chucking myself out of the window, but it was all part of a clever plan to both make them leave and wreak some more havoc.

They said their goodbyes and left us alone, running ahead enough to stay out of our way for the rest of the time.

The rest of gym was eventless, except for my having to explain my agreement to the others.

"When we get there, we'll be crashing the part, stupid! Blob can go fetch us some allies—Pyro, Boom-Boom, maybe even Sabretooth; anyone wanting a crack at the X-Men. They may even call n backup if we get Mystique and Sabretooth…"

Pietro went from a disapproving face to an evil smirk, and Chloe smiled as if she knew the whole time (which she might have).

I'll get to fight _and_ see my bros happy!

We fit together so well.


End file.
